


I'll Be Waiting

by Volerian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, General Danvers Week, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volerian/pseuds/Volerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets her soulmate tattoo shortly after Kara arrives but after years of waiting she is beginning to doubt it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Waiting

The first time Alex heard about the soulmate tattoo's she was in school. One of the kids in her first grade class had gotten theirs, it was early but it was the talk of the school.

 

She can remember wanting hers to show up, yet years passed and it did not. Soon her joy of getting her soulmate tattoo turned into anguish. Most of her fellow classmates had theirs and when there was any talk about it Alex felt so small. She had a worry that she never voiced, not to her classmates, teachers or even her parents. She worried that she would be alone forever.

 

Then her quiet life was all changed by the arrival of an alien named Kara. She was awkward, had a weird way of speaking and knew nothing of Earth.

 

Although her arrival also heralded something else, Alex's soulmate tattoo.

 

The pain woke her in the middle of the night. It was raw and sharp traveling up her right arm. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, not wanting to wake anyone. Sweat breaks out across her body and she thrashes in the blankets, the pain only worsening. If she had known it was going to be like this she wouldn't have asked for this. Even thought she knows the pain is only temporary she wants it to end.

 

Through her haze of pain she feels someone grip her left hand anchoring her. Managing to open her eyes she see's Kara kneeling next to her bed. She's whispering soothing words in a language she doesn't understand.

 

Alex takes comfort in the other girls presence and rides out the pain until it finishes. As the discomfort slowly ebbs away Alex sits up and gets her first look at the tattoo now adorning her right arm. To her astonishment the piece covers most of it.

 

The tattoo is of a balcony overlooking an alien city, the sky painted an array of pink, orange yellow and reds, darkening to black up by the shoulder. In the dark ink there are five green star's shooting across the sky.

 

Alex marvel's at the art now permanently emblazoned on her arm. It's only when she looks up and sees Kara staring that she realizes the girl is even there. The other girl's hand had gone slack in her's which makes he pause.

 

“Kara?”

 

“Your tattoo, it looks like my home. Like Krypton.” The words come out sharp, emotion coating everyone of them.

 

Alex startles for a moment, “Does this mean you are my soul mate?” She wouldn't be opposed to that but hopes its not true. That is something she really doesn't want to explain to her parents.

 

Kara answers her eyes locking with Alex's as she speaks, “I am not although if I were I would be lucky to have you.”

 

Hearing those words brings tears to Alex's eyes and she draws Kara toward her, hugging her tightly. Even though this girl isn't her soul mate, she is the best sister she could ever have.

 

Then next few days are hard for Alex, on one hand she is happy to finally have her soul mate but on the other hand it is vastly different from most everyone elses. Her tattoo is in startling color, vibrant and beautiful, truly a piece of artwork with it's size and detail. Most of the time when people see it for the first time they don't believe it is a soulmate tattoo.

 

Alex hates that she has to defend herself and her tattoo so she begins wearing long sleeve shirts to remove it from prying eyes. Although when things get hard she finds herself running her fingers across it and a soothing warmth fills her chest. She isn't sure if this is normal or not for a soulmate tattoo but she couldn't be happier with it.

 

Years pass and she graduates high school with no idea who her soul mate is. It has become harder and harder for Alex to stay positive but when things get bad Kara is there with a kind word or small gesture that lifts her thoughts. At this point Alex doesn't know what she would do without her sister.

 

Over the years their relationship has solidified and become stronger. Alex has spent nights with Kara as her sister regales her with stories of her home. That makes it that much more special every time she looks at her tattoo.

 

As time has passed Alex has imagined who she would like to be linked to, she's hoping it is someone who matches her equally in smarts as looks. She also is hoping that it is a woman, I mean she is gay and doesn't think her soul mate would be a guy but she's heard of weirder things happening.

 

After making it through college she has come through it all, not completely unscathed mind you. She feels she won't ever meet her soul mate, not when most of the people she knows are getting married and having kids while she is perpetually alone.

 

After a night of particularly bad decisions she finds herself in jail and faced with a choice. Join a shadowy government agency or face jail time. When the choice is protecting Kara she takes the job and the rest as they say is history.

 

Kara comes out as Supergirl to save Alex and then finds out about Alex's real job working for the DEO. Alex is grateful that she and Kara fall into an easy rhythm, their once fractured relationship slowly repairing itself. Then one day everything tilts on it's axis.

 

After a particularly bad day Alex decides to drink away the pain at a local bar. She situates herself at the end of the bar ordering a Jack on the rocks. It wasn't her normal drink of choice but she needed something that would be guaranteed to drown the sorrow of the day. She had lost five of her men. against an alien that they hand never heard of. He shot out spines coated with a fast acting poison, even with the help of Supergirl they were lucky enough to take him down.

 

So here she sits in a dingy bar, smoke drifting through the air, the taste of alcohol strong on her tongue as she sips her drink. The burn helps to chase away the horrible memories of the day. She is well into her first drink when she starts to get warm so she pulls off her leather jacket laying it across the back of the chair she is occupying. Turning to sit back down she catches a glimpse of a woman entering the bar.

The woman survey's the bar as if assessing threats but Alex shakes her head letting that thought go. When she looks back again and finds the woman's eyes trained on her she realizes her thought might not be wrong. Those grayish green eyes meet her own and Alex flushes from head to toe.

 

She can't help but be drawn in and completely entranced by this strange woman. A shudder runs through her body and Alex jerks her eyes away downing the remaining liquid in her glass. She motions to the bartender for another and it is quickly placed in front of her. Staring down into the amber liquid she try's to slow her racing heart yet she can't seem to get a handle on its galloping pace. Instead she settles on watching the ice clink around her glass as she twirls it absentmindedly, while trying not to think of that mysterious woman.

 

She however is not so lucky as she realizes that someone is standing next to her. Alex doesn't have to look over to know it is the woman.

 

“Why is it that you drown your sorrows alone? Does no one share your burden?” The words are soft in the noise of the bar but that voice has Alex turning. The stranger is standing there looking at her expectantly. Those eyes seeming to see right through her, and Alex's tattoo warms.

 

“If you are asking if I have a soulmate I don't and who knows if I ever will. As for the drinking I've had a hard day at work.”

 

Before Alex can turn back to her drink the other woman rests a comforting hand on her arm. That warm heat that was simmering in her tattoo blossoms outward and takes Alex's breath away.

 

Startled hazel green eyes find her own. “Brave One?” The word falls tentatively from the other woman's lips and it takes Alex a minute to catch up, her brain reeling from the implications.

 

“Um my name is Alex, why are you calling me Brave One?” As the words leave her mouth she knows she is most likely looking at her soulmate but she wants confirmation. She has waited too long for this moment for it to be a mistake.

 

The other woman hurriedly pulls off her jacket and Alex is graced with a view of the woman's soulmate tattoo. It is a sunrise, pretty inconspicuous but the bedroom window through which it is viewed is Alex's childhood room. Beneath that is a gun and to her surprise her DEO badge along with the words Brave One.

 

Alex stands and turns so her right arm is completely visible. She can't help but feel as if she is baring her soul to this woman.

 

As the woman's fingertips trace her tattoo, warmth follows their path. “ When I was lonely I often found myself gazing out this window wondering if I would ever have that which I desired. I craved love, someone to return my affection, to come home to. For many years now I thought it a distant dream. On my world I became a General and strove for perfection yet every evening would see me perched at this window watching the sky fade into darkness. It was not till I arrived here that I began to have hope again. Losing my world and everything I held dear I thought I would break. The ink on my arm stayed those feelings. I drew comfort in it.” Astra's fingers still over the stars on Alex's arm warmth pooling there. “ These stars remind me of my home yet they hold a deeper meaning. Each one represents me and my name which loosely means of the stars.” Her fingers stop on each star as she spells it out. “A. S. T. R. A.”

 

Alex looks up as the fingers stop once more the name leaving her lips in a hushed whisper. “Astra.”

 

The resounding smile from the other woman has Alex breaking out in a smile as well. “Do you wanna get out of here and go somewhere more quiet?” Alex knows they have a lot to talk about, knows that this woman is an alien but she couldn't care less. She has found her soulmate and she couldn't be happier.

 

“Where you go I will always follow.” Astra grabs Alex's hand and the two woman gather their jackets and leave the bar.

 

It's a quick walk to Alex's apartment, the two walking in silence but relishing in each others company.

 

Once to the apartment the two women make themselves comfortable on the couch still holding each others hands.

 

Alex watches the other woman marveling at the white streak in her hair and just overall captivated by her. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she speaks. “Astra I know you are an alien and not from Earth, that much is clear but I need to clarify where you are from.”

 

Astra watches her, her face not giving away any hints. “ I am from Krypton.”

 

Alex's heart sinks and realizes what Kara said about her tattoo all those years ago is true, she knew that something was familiar about this woman. “So you were in Fort Rozz? I need to know I can trust you.” What she doesn't say is _with my heart._

 

“ It is true that I was in Fort Rozz although my only crime was wanting to save my home. Upon arriving to Earth I split from my former allies and have been living alone. I was searching for my family but alas have found no trace of them.”

 

Alex's heart breaks for this woman who is slowly claiming her heart. “I'm sorry.”

 

Astra waves a hand dismissively. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You have brought me happiness I thought I would never again see.” Clearing her throat the other woman drops her head averting her eyes. When she raises it again her eyes are full of curiosity. “Alex is that short for Alexandra?”

 

Alex can't help but shiver hearing her name roll off the other woman's tongue. Normally her full name was only used by her mother but now she's never been happier to hear it.

 

“Yeah, Alexandra Danvers is my full name.”

 

Astra scoots closer to Alex on the couch, letting go of her hand in favor of tracing the lines of her face. The soft tentative touch has Alex closing her eyes, knowing full well that the other woman could crush her in a heartbeat, yet she somehow knows Astra will never do that.

 

“May I kiss you?”

 

The words cause Alex's eyes to shoot open meeting the hazel green ones in front of her. She can't bring herself to speak so she just nods her agreement.

 

Astra leans in her hand cupping Alex's cheek and their lips meet softly. Their lips move together teasing and tentative, making their fist kiss last. It is not until Alex needs to breathe that they pull back from one another. With kiss swollen lips the two women can't help the beautiful smiles that grace their features. Alex leans forward resting her forehead against Astra's completely caught up in the moment and the other woman.

 

However the moment is broken when Alex's balcony window bursts open, Kara entering in full Supergirl gear without thinking twice. “Alex! I found my soul mate!”

 

Before Alex can think Astra pushes her back into the couch and steps in front shielding her from the intruder. That is until she sees who it is. “Kara?”

 

Kara has frozen looking back and forth from her sister to her aunt who she had believed dead. “Aunt Astra?”

 

Alex looks out from behind Astra and looks at Kara bewildered, of course her soulmate would be related to Kara. This is all kinds of awkward.

 

“Little One, I never thought I would see you again. Today has brought me so much joy already and now it brings me you.”

 

Kara looks between Alex and Astra and realization washes over her features.

 

Alex smiles, “Surprise! I found my soul mate as well.”

 

It doesn't take a moment more for Kara to rush forward and hug her Aunt. Alex watches the two, happy that the two most important people in her life have found one another. Wait, two most important people? Dear lord Danvers you fall fast. Alex shakes her head and chuckles drawing the looks of both Kryptonians.

 

“It's nothing, I'm just happy that you guys have each other.”

 

The two Kryptonians go back to talking and Alex is content to watch her soulmate and sister bond with one another. Her tattoo warms soothingly against her arm and Astra looks back at her smiling softly.

 

Alex leaves her seat on the couch and heads to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. Drinking it she can't help but replay the events of the evening and how her whole world has changed.

 

She is lost in thought but a light touch to her shoulder has Alex turning. She finds Astra standing there watching her. The older woman wraps her arms around Alex's waist and leans in for a chaste kiss.

 

Kara makes gagging noises in the background which earns her a stern look from her sister. She doesn't move away from Astra, instead comfortable enough to remain in her arms.

 

Alex remembers the news Kara had wished to share earlier so decides now is a good time to bring it up. “So you said you found out who your soulmate was. Who is it?”

 

Kara has trouble meeting Alex's eyes as she answers. “Cat.”

 

That makes Alex start. “Cat? As in Cat Grant? Your boss?”

 

It seems that they have a lot to talk about this evening with this reveal. It will most likely have to be handled carefully with Kara being Supergirl but who was Alex to stand in the way of her sisters happiness. Whoever said waiting makes the reward that much sweeter was more right than Alex cared to admit. For now though she will relish in family and her new found love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I had a lot of fun writing this. Soulmate AU's hold a special place in my heart. I really am loving General Danvers Week.


End file.
